Final Destination: Harry Potter Style
by MattTheFrenchie
Summary: After a deadly explosion, only seven people survive: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, McGonagall, Cho, and Luna. But they can't cheat Death for too long. Will they find out how to stop them from dying from gorey "coincidences?"
1. Cheating Death

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No classes, no drama . . . there was nothing to ruin the day. Hermione Granger woke up in her pink four poster bed, smiling out the window and looking at the sunrise. She found that she was the first one to wake up.

She got her slippers on and tip toed out of the dormitory and into the common room where the blazing yellow fire greeted her. Only a few other people were awake and sitting in the common room, yet she didn't see her friends in there. Hermione made herself a cup of tea and continued down to the Great Hall where clusters of students sat eating their early breakfast.

"Hello, Hermione!" Lavender greeted.

Harry and Ron were sitting at Gryffindor by Lavender, who was sitting next to Ron. Hermione replied, "Hello. Have I missed the sausages?"

"No," Ron muttered, literally snogging his porridge, "I've been waiting hours for them."

At the kitchens, Dobby and Winky were preparing the sausages, which were being poured on the skillets. Dobby cried, "I hope Harry Potter loves my sausages, Winky!" Winky didn't respond but started to make the sausages, singing a little song to herself.

A gas pipe suddenly sprung a leak not from the stoves, but Winky and Dobby could not smell it. Winky sang, "_Working at Hogwarts, it has so much class, but when I worked for Mr. Crouch, I worked on his-_"

"Winky!" Dobby squealed.

"What?" Winky asked. "I was going to say grass, sir!"

Dobby laughed and said, "Well, I better get these sausages heated up!" He lifted his small hand and snapped his fingers. A flickering emerald flame appeared in mid air, and it soon filled the whole room, engulfing everything in its way. The stoves exploded, blowing the walls apart.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were forced back by the force of the explosion from the other side of the wall. Debris was shot in every direction, some stone hitting students so hard that it took their lives. Ron cried, "Bloody Hell!"

Hermione opened her eyes, realizing she was yards away from her friends on a pile of uncomfortable bricks. There were bloody corpses of students and a bloody corpse of McGonagall, and she screamed in fear. Harry screamed, "Hermione, watch out!"

She looked above her and a chandelier broke apart, plummeting down at her. Hermione pulled out her wand and roared, "_Protego!_" and the chandelier slid off her shield. She sighed in relief for only a moment, and then screamed at the sight in front of her.

The chandelier drove into Harry, Ron, and Lavender at once and forced them onto a half broken wall. Their milky white eyes stared at her at the wall they were leaning on begun to crumble.

Hermione looked up, not even thinking of protecting herself from the stone wall falling upon her—

--

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, shaking her wrist. Hermione blinked her eyes several times before realizing she was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She began to hyperventilate, yet Ron didn't notice. Ron said, "Where are the sausages? I've been waiting for hours!"

Hermione cried, "There's going to be an explosion, we have to get out of here!"

Lavender replied, "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"We need to get out!" Hermione screamed, everyone in the Hall looking at her.

Harry replied, "Let's talk, Hermione. Let's go out in the Entrance Hall." Ron and Lavender decided to get up to go out to the Entrance Hall, but Hermione thought of McGonagall and her corpse—

"Professor McGonagall, come quick!" Hermione screamed once she got into the Entrance Hall. McGonagall got up from the Teacher's table and ran into the Entrance Hall with a worried face.

McGonagall asked, "What's wrong, Miss Granger?"

"There's going to be an explosion, right in the Great Hall!" Several other scared students rushed into the Entrance Hall to hear Hermione.

McGonagall replied with a confused expression, "What are you talking about Miss—" Once a small Hufflepuff started running towards the Entrance Hall from the Great Hall, she was engulfed in fire and rock. The Great Hall had exploded, everything crumbling and being lit on fire. McGonagall screamed, "Dear God!"

Harry whispered, "You were right Hermione. But…how?"

Hermione looked at Harry and sobbed, "I-I…saw it happen!" They all looked at the tragedy that was happening before their very eyes.


	2. Cho

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Destination.

NOTE: I decided to make it eight survivors. Neville is thrown in there too. :)

_Cho_

--

The students were shocked of what happened that morning. About thirty people died in the explosion, and over a dozen house elves were killed in the kitchens. But people were more curious than shocked because of Hermione's premonition of what was going to happen. Professor Trelawney would always ask her in the hallways, but Hermione would just say, "I don't know."

Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw common room was packed with Ravenclaws surrounding Cho and Luna.

"You were so lucky," Terry Boot said to them, "if only Padma's sister, Parvati, would have ran faster. Padma is taking it so hard." In the corner of the common room, Padma had her face buried in her hands, tears streaking out of her eyes.

Cho checked her watch and realized she had a date with a Hufflepuff boy, James Sinclair, at the Three Broomsticks. Cho announced, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." What really made Luna mad was the charming smile Cho had on her face when she left the common room.

-.-

Cho had sat at the bar for over half an hour. Once she realized he had ditched her, she ordered another Firewhiskey and began to chug it down, feeling the tingling inside her throat.

"Hey, you're kind of hot," an adult wizard whispered in her ear. She smirked, pulling him closer to her body. She was completely drunk and did not have a clue what she was doing. He continued, "Doing anything right now?"

"Not a thing, _babe,_" Cho slurred, rubbing her hands on his cheeks.

He replied, "Then why don't I get a room upstairs and you can spend the night here with me?"

"Absolutely," Cho said with a smile, rubbing her hand across his thighs until she reached his crotch. He jumped a little and kissed her neck. He went away and ordered a room from Madame Rosmerta, who eyed Cho suspiciously. Cho was seventeen, so Madame Rosmerta could not do a thing.

The man pulled Cho into a room down the hallway. They were in a small, cramped room with a king sized bed and a couch. The man shut and locked the door behind him and stared at Cho. He asked, "Do you want to get. . .uh, prepared?"

"Sure," Cho muttered, walking into the bathroom and locking it behind her. She lit a candle for light and began to strip her clothes off. Once she was done, she was only in her bra and panties with her purse on the counter. She primped her hair and put on some lipstick. Cho whispered, "He is going to love this."

It wasn't until now she realized she was going to have sex with a stranger.

"Oh, shit," Cho gasped. Suddenly, the candle behind her fell from the shelf and onto her shirt and skirt. They were engulfed in ruby flames and smoke soon filled the bathroom.

Cho rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled out her wand and screamed, "_Alohomora!_"

The door didn't unlock, or even move. Cho ran across the bathroom towards her window, but her arm hit her purse and everything spilled out of it. Her expensive perfume bottle broke, spilling the flammable substance everywhere. Her panties caught on fire and she felt as though she had been dunked in lava.

"HELP ME!" Cho screamed on the top of her lungs, pulling herself out of the window.

She didn't realize she was on the third floor until she fell. Cho's last scream pierced every person's ears in Hogsmeade.

-.-

A/N: How did you like it? :) Reviews please.


	3. Neville

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Destination.

_Neville_

_--_

"Hermione, wake up," Ginny whispered. Hermione opened her eyes, finding she was on the common room couch with a potato chip bag on her chest. Before Hermione could speak, Ginny explained, "Hermione…Cho died."

Hermione looked at Ginny with a confused expression.

"What?" Hermione asked, not knowing if this was a dream or not.

Ginny said, "Cho was found on Emerald St. in Hogsmeade. She was found covered in blood with her thighs burnt. Cho was with a man last night and they went to a hotel room, and I guess the bathroom caught on fire and she fell from the bathroom window." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. It was a bit odd…a death after the explosion in the Great Hall, and it was one of the survivors who died.

Hermione put the potato chip bag on the coffee table next to her and stood on her feet, wiping off the crumbs off of her shirt. She muttered, "I have to speak with McGonagall."

"Why?" Ginny asked, following Hermione out to the seventh floor corridor.

Hermione explained, "It just doesn't sound right. I once saw this movie in London called _Final Destination. _A girl saw a tragedy before it happened, and she saved her friends and strangers from dying. But she and the other survivors died after the accident."

Ginny replied, "But Hermione…that was just a Muggle movie!"

"Yes, I know that Ginny," Hermione said with a worried expression, "but things can happen in the Wizarding World that can't happen in the Muggle world." She approached McGonagall's Office, knocking on the door three times. Hermione whispered, "I want to talk to her alone."

"Okay," Ginny replied, walking away.

McGonagall opened the door soon after Ginny left and asked, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione began, "I want to speak to you about Cho's death, and how I think why she died." McGonagall opened the door widely so Hermione could come in, and she stepped over the threshold and into the lavender scented office.

McGonagall sat in her chair and Hermione sat on her couch. Hermione explained, "Professor McGonagall, excuse me if this sounds completely preposterous, but I think Cho died last night because she cheated Death himself."

There was silence, and McGonagall replied, "And why do you think this?"

"Well," Hermione responded almost immediately, "I saw this Muggle movie last summer called _Final Destination. _It was about this girl who saw a tragedy before it happened, and she warned her friends and strangers about it. A few minutes later, it happened before their very eyes. But shortly after the explosion, the survivors started to die because they cheated Death—"

McGonagall interrupted, "Miss Granger, this movie you're talking about is fictional! It has never happened it real life."

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione pleaded, "please listen! Things happen in the Magical World that doesn't happen in the Muggle World!"

McGonagall replied, "Miss Granger, I have no need to listen to your silly little explanations and such. This is just a coincidence that—"

There was a _crack! _and the case that held Godric Gryffindor's sword, which was suspended above McGonagall, shattered. The sword plunged downwards at McGonagall, put Hermione cried, "_Expelliarmus!_" The sword, inches away from McGonagall, was hit by Hermione's charm and was forced backwards and away from her.

"Dear Lord!" McGonagall cried.

Hermione asked, "Do you believe me now? We have to be careful about what is happening around us, Professor." McGonagall was flabbergasted.

McGonagall stuttered, "C-Coincidence. Please return to your house, Miss Granger." Hermione didn't bother to argue as she walked out of the office, but she couldn't help but to turn around.

"Be careful, Professor," Hermione warned, "Death does not forget his victims." She left McGonagall with a confused face.

—Tomorrow—

Neville Longbottom walked down to the Herbology greenhouses to study for his exam on Friday. He was studying _Vinetus Miracus, _a special plant that grew vines that could grow as long as a football field. They had small spikes that would pop out unexpectedly, so he had to wear Dragonhide gloves for protection.

Professor Sprout explained, "Just study the way they behave, and soon enough; you'll have the answer for question eleven. I have to go up to the Astronomy Tower, unfortunately, because some student of mine accidentally carried some Devil's Snare up there. I'll be back, Longbottom."

"Professor, what if I do if it cuts me?" Neville asked.

"Oh it won't," Professor Sprout replied, "as long as you don't touch it with your skin, it won't harm you at all." And then she left.

Neville got on his gloves and started to observe the plant. After a few monotonous minutes, he decided to have a drink of Pumpkin Juice he brought back from breakfast. He walked over to the table that had his flask and he drank a fair amount before setting it back on the table. He turned around, heading back towards the _Vinetus Miracus, _where its vines were waving around for the first time he had arrived.

Suddenly, a bucket slid in front of him from an unknown force and tripped upon it. He fell onto the concrete floor, his neck slamming one of the vines on the floor. The vine suddenly wrapped around his neck tightly and he couldn't breathe.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the vine and croaked, "_R-Relashio!_" The spell did nothing to the vine but only made it tighter. His face was turning purple and he tried reaching for sharp objects, but there were none around.

The vine pulled him up in the air so his feet were inches above ground. When he thought things couldn't get worse, the spikes popped out and sunk into his neck. Blood poured down his neck and made a dark red pool of blood under him.

Neville croaked, "H-Help," before he died.


	4. The Pink Ribbon

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Final Destination.

_The Pink Ribbon_

_-.-_

The school was awestruck by the sudden deaths in the school; first the explosion that took thirty lives, then the Cho incident in Hogsmeade, and now they found Neville dead in the greenhouses next to a bloody plant. Most students were leaving Hogwarts to avoid having the chance of dying.

Harry and Ron believed Hermione about the deaths and how they have a high chance of dying next. Meanwhile, Lavender refused to believe the so-called "nonsense" and thought it was just a coincidence.

"Fine," Hermione said one day, "don't believe me. I won't be the one who is sorry because they are seconds away from an unexpected death." Lavender simply turned around with her arms crossed and continued to talk to a group of friends.

One day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione had a sudden vision.

_Glass shattering on a wooden floor. A scream. A pink ribbon floating down to the ground. A bloody hand reaching out to something. Then it faded to black…_

Hermione woke up on the floor with students crowding around her. Professor Lupin asked, "Hermione, are you all right? Here, have some chocolate." She took a brick of chocolate from Lupin, yet she was still shaking with fear. The vision was so _real._

"Okay, everyone!" Lupin said, raising his hands up in the air. "Please get back in your seats and we'll learn more about werewolves."

After class, Hermione sat down on a bench in the hallway and began to cry. Ron got onto his knees and asked, "What did you see, Hermione?" Hermione refused to look at Ron while she spoke.

She choked, "I-I saw some-someone dying, for God's s-sake!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and explained, "There was shattering glass. I think they were thrown out of a window or something-" She had a sudden realization.

Harry asked, "What, Hermione?"

"The chandelier in the Divination classroom!" Hermione gasped, glancing at Harry then to Ron. "Lavender! She is wearing a pink ribbon in her hair!"

Ron said, confused obviously, "Oh, that's right…uh, what are you talking about Hermione?"

"The chandelier is going to collapse right onto her!" Hermione screamed. Everyone stopped in the hallway to look at her, but she ran out of sight before Harry and Ron could ask anymore questions.

Ron cried, "Wait, Harry! Wasn't Hermione wearing a pink ribbon too?"

"She was…we have to stop her!" Harry gasped. "She might be the one who dies! We have to get her!" And so they dropped their stuff and ran after Hermione, who was almost to the Divination Tower already.

Hermione barged into the classroom, not even slowing down by the force she had put on the door. She ran to the center of the heavily scented classroom, almost out of breath. Lavender was sitting in the back of the room, while Hermione was right under the chandelier, yet she didn't realize she had a pink ribbon on either.

Professor Trelawney announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Granger has looked into the Inner Eye and decided to return to this class!" There was a silent moment of clapping.

Hermione cried, "Lavender, watch out! I just had a vision-"

"And she's already looking into the future!" Professor Trelawney cried, clapping her hands high above her head.

Hermione yelled, "It's not that kind of vision you worthless hag! I just had a death-"

There was a _snap! _from above her, and she looked up at the dangling chandelier that was about to plunge down at her. She screamed and the glass shards plunged into every inch of her body, spraying blood out onto the floor. She collapsed onto the floor as blood drained out of her body hastily.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, barging into the room.

A pink ribbon could see floating in the air before touching the wooden floor. Hermione was coated in blood and was shivering uncontrollably. She reached out a hand to Ron and tried to open her lips, but she didn't have enough energy. Her arm dropped onto the ground and everyone knew that she had died.

Everyone was speechless. Lavender looked at the body in horror, and after a few moments of awkward silence, Lavender let out a piercing scream. Harry fell upon his knees. Everything in the whole world seemed to stop.

Professor Trelawney gasped, "Dear God! I should've seen this happening!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ron bellowed, glaring at Professor Trelawney with tear filled eyes. Professor Trelawney closed her lips and looked at Ron with shock. "She fucking died, for Christ's sake!" Ron screamed, pulling his hair. "Dear fucking God!" He got on his knees next to Harry and began to bawl just as hard as Harry was.

-.-

-.-

N/A: Didn't see that coming, did you? Review please (:


End file.
